Arthur's Girlfriend
by pretend-to-care
Summary: Cobb is questioning Arthur about feelings he has noticed the point man developing for a certain architect...yet Eames is making things difficult. Humor fic with serious characters, so we'll see how that works. Oneshot, no slash, minor Arthur/Ariadne. R&R!


**Disclaimer: Ariadne, Eames, Cobb, and Arthur belong to Christopher Nolan, who is not me. At all. **

**A/N: This fic gave me troubles. It started out well but Arthur had no semblance of his character, so I fixed it but it lamed up the story a little. Ah, well. I know it's not as bad as I think. I had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Ariadne glanced over as she headed towards the warehouse door. "See you, guys."

"Bye," Eames muttered without looking up from his newspaper.

"Goodnight," Cobb nodded.

"See you later?" Arthur replied.

With a nod and a small smile, she continued on her way, footsteps echoing loudly through the cavernous, mostly-empty space. While Eames continued reading, Cobb watched Arthur watch Ariadne walk to the door. Once the sound of the door closing reached their ears, Arthur returned to his game of solitaire. Cobb was still watching him.

After a moment, Arthur glanced up. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." But Cobb continued staring.

Arthur's mouth twitched, as though he was thinking of saying something but didn't. He returned the look, brown eyes boring into blue, until finally Eames looked up, annoyed by the change in the silence.

"Are you two staring longingly into each other's eyes _again_?"

Cobb chuckled softly. "I don't think it's my eyes Arthur wants to stare longingly into."

Arthur's eyebrows raised a fraction of an inch and Eames snorted, going back to his paper. "That'll be the day."

The point man broke eye contact with Cobb to look at Eames. "What'll be the day?"

He glanced briefly up. "When _you_ get a lady friend."

Arthur gave Eames a cool smile. "For your information, I've had plenty of lady friends."

"Hah!" Eames shook his head, smiling wryly. "You're barely out of grade school, darling."

"Don't listen to him," Cobb said as he leaned back in his chair, looking over at Eames and cutting Arthur off before he could say anything. His gaze switched back to Arthur. "You like her."

Eames perked up. "Like who?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arthur said, calm. He resumed his card game.

"Like who? Who does he like?"

Cobb ignored the forger. "It's obvious, you know."

Arthur glanced up. "Is it?"

A smile was playing on Cobb's lips. "I've noticed."

"Noticed what?" Eames persisted.

"Obviously Eames hasn't," Cobb added, "but that's no surprise."

Arthur chuckled. Eames narrowed his eyes, aware he had just been insulted but unsure of exactly how. "You two gossip like old women at a garden party."

"I'm sure it brings back memories," Arthur responded.

Cobb put a hand over his tired eyes, squeezing his forehead. "Don't you two ever stop?"

"You're the one who brought up Artie's love life," Eames said, trying to read. "Or lack thereof."

"Eames, don't you have some signatures to copy or something?" Arthur said.

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"Stop," Cobb insisted. "Eames, read your paper. Arthur, I would suggest a little more than 'see you later'."

Arthur started laughing as though he'd just been told an inside joke. Cobb furrowed his brows and Eames glared over the top of his paper, irritated.

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

Arthur grinned, shaking his head. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Well, you're rather tight-lipped this evening, aren't you."

"You have something more than 'see you later'?" Cobb asked.

"Just a bit," Arthur said.

"Okay, I can't follow a word you two are saying," Eames said.

"Arthur is developing feelings," Cobb supplied.

"And here I was thinking he was developing film."

"For someone rather close to him already."

Eames measured the distance between he and Arthur with his eyes. "Looks like it's you, mate."

"Not me," Cobb said, "Ariadne."

The forger snorted loudly into his paper. "Ariadne? Arthur and Ariadne? You're mad!"

"No, I think I'm very sane," Cobb murmured.

"Ariadne and _you_?" Eames said, incredulous.

"Yes," Arthur said matter-of-factly.

He snorted again and went back to his newspaper once more. "Well. That'll never work."

"Oh, don't be so quick to judge," Cobb said.

"Yes, we're coming along quite well," Arthur agreed.

"'Coming along quite well'?" repeated Eames. "You've talked to her maybe twice. If it weren't for the fact that you work together, you wouldn't even stand a chance of a first glance!"

"For your information, women find me quite attractive," Arthur replied.

"Yes. Old women looking for someone to help them cross the street," Eames laughed. Even Cobb smiled at that one. "Come now, darling. Ariadne wouldn't want touch you with a twenty-foot pole."

"Interesting," Arthur said thoughtfully, pushing all the cards together and back into a deck. "She seemed perfectly willing to kiss me."

He looked up at their stunned silence and smiled pleasantly. Both were staring openly.

"Don't look so surprised," Arthur said, rising and slipping the cards in his pocket. "I really must be going, so if you'll excuse me…."

"Wait, wait, you can't just walk out of here _now_," Eames said.

"I have somewhere to be!"

"_Where_?"

"Ariadne and I are going to dinner," Arthur announced. He pulled on his jacket. "I told her I'd see her later, didn't I?"

Cobb had resumed leaning back in his chair. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

With a last smirk at Eames, Arthur retraced Ariadne's footsteps out of the warehouse, leaving Cobb with a smile on his face and Eames still stunned.

* * *

**TADA. Eamesfail. Kindly review plz. :D**


End file.
